hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple in The Swamp Karaoke Dance Party Comic (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is the comic of Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple in The Swamp Karaoke Dance Party set in the 20th and 21st centuries: 1.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple: Hi everybody and welcome to the Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple In The Swamp Karaoke Dance Party. 2.(Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple are turns on the music) 3.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple: I'm gonna take things down a little bit with one of my personal favorites. 4.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple: (singing) Don't go changing to try and please me you've never let me down before. 5.(music starts) 6.Lola Bunny, Jenny McBride, Winnie Woodpecker, Olive Oyl (in her form from Famous Studios), Pearl Pureheart, Jeopardy Mouse (1981 version) and Kumba from The Fruitties: (singing) I made it through the wilderness. 7.DJ Garfield the Cat: (playing discos on the record player) 8.Lola Bunny, Jenny McBride, Winnie Woodpecker, Olive Oyl (in her form from Famous Studios), Pearl Pureheart, Jeopardy Mouse (1981 version) and Kumba from The Fruitties: (singing) You know I made it through. 9.DJ Garfield the Cat: (playing discos on the record player) 10.Lola Bunny, Jenny McBride, Winnie Woodpecker, Olive Oyl (in her form from Famous Studios), Pearl Pureheart, Jeopardy Mouse (1981 version) and Kumba from The Fruitties: (singing) Didn't know how lost I was until I found you. 11.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: (singing) Yeah! I like big butts and I can not lie you other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get... 12.Sylvester and Tweety, Tom and Jerry, Hickory, Dickory and Doc, Herman and Katnip, Buzzy the Crow and Conan the Cat, Little Roquefort and Percy the Cat, Professor Heinrich Von Squawkencluck the Mole and Pak the Banana: (singing) feelings. 13.The Beatles (cartoon): (playing music) 14.The Crows (Dumbo): (singing) It's fun to stay at the Y M C A... 15.The Crows (Dumbo): (singing) It's fun to stay at the Y M C A... 16.Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee´Pea (in his form from Famous Studios), Dinky Duck, Ernest Penfold and Thorny the Cactus: (singing) Do you really want to heat me? Do you really want to make me cry? 17.The villains: (singing) ha, ha, ha, ha! 18.Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Oil Can Harry, Baron Greenback, Doctor Von Goosewing, Monus the Monkey and Captain Vinager: (singng) Stayin' alive... 19.The villains: (singing) ha, ha, ha, ha! 20.Balto: (singing) Who let the dogs out? 21.Pongo, Perdita, Dodger and the Gang, Rover Dangerfield, Jimmy the Little Puppy, Charlie and Itchy and the other dogs: (singing) Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? 22.Balto: (singing) Who let the dogs out? 23.Pongo, Perdita, Dodger and the Gang, Rover Dangerfield, Jimmy the Little Puppy, Charlie and Itchy and the other dogs: (singing) Who? Who? Who? Who? 24.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: (singing) Say get up and dance to the music! 25.Genie, The Mask (Cartoon) and Beetlejuice (Cartoon): (singing) Boom, boom, boom... 26.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: Come on, everybody now! 27.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance to the music... 28.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: Oh yeah! 29.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance to the music... 30.Pingu: (laughing) 31.Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey, Dimwit, Gandy Goose and Sourpuss, Marlon, Bluey and Rocky and Mike and Hooper: (singing) All we need is a drummer. 32.Wile E.Coyote, McWolf, Gabby Gator, The Hungry Wolf (Walter Lantz), Wolfie, The Hungry Fox, Sylvester the Fox, The Hungry Wolf (Terrytoons), Victor and Hugo and Sylvan the Fox: (singing) For people who only need a beat, yeah! 33.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: Break it down, green girl! 34.Pluto the Dog: (playing drums) 35.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: Felonious, my man... 36.Sylvester and Tweety, Tom and Jerry, Hickory, Dickory and Doc, Herman and Katnip, Buzzy the Crow and Conan the Cat, Little Roquefort and Percy the Cat, Professor Heinrich Von Squawkencluck the Mole and Pak the Banana: (singing) We gonna have some fun, oh... 37.Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee´Pea (in his form from Famous Studios), Dinky Duck, Ernest Penfold and Thorny the Cactus: (singing) So that the dancers just won't hide. 38.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: Yo! Take it Heroes! 39.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple: (singing) You might like to hear my organ. 40.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: (singing) I said ride Sally ride! 41.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse, Danger Mouse and Roly the Pineapple and Lola Bunny, Jenny McBride, Winnie Woodpecker, Olive Oyl (in her form from Famous Studios), Pearl Pureheart, Jeopardy Mouse (1981 version) and Kumba from The Fruitties: (singing) I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life... 42.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance to the music... 43.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: Heroes, you wanna dancing? 44.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance to the music... 45.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: Oh, yeah! 46.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance to the music... 47.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: That dance, I like it! 48.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance to the music... 49.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: Everybody! 50.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance to the music... 51.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance to the music... 52.All the Cartoon Characters: (singing) Dance, Dance, Dance. 53.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy (in his form from Famous Studios), Heckle and Jeckle, Count Duckula and Delfy the Dolphin: (singing) Hey, Porky, Jonathan, Andy, Swee´Pea, Dinky, Penfold and Thorny, you wanna watch that sidekicks! 54. All the Cartoon Characters: (laughing) and 55. Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee´Pea (in his form from Famous Studios), Dinky Duck, Ernest Penfold and Thorny the Cactus: Th-th-th-that´s all folks (in iris out) Note: This picture is redrawn, with redrawn backgrounds and redrawn props, the orange-yellow gradient sunset appears on the 46 and 55 panels and this comic is inspired by Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOYJbhm7n5A from DeviantArt: SailorDaniel Category:My art STUFF